


What's in the Bag?

by Dragomir, Steph_Schell



Series: Bad Dragon [2]
Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sex Toys, Toys, m/m relationship, no threesomes yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 19:37:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1481533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragomir/pseuds/Dragomir, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steph_Schell/pseuds/Steph_Schell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miles is sure this is somehow Bass' fault. Even if it's not, he's still going to blame him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's in the Bag?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElDiablito_SF](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElDiablito_SF/gifts), [BeaRyan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeaRyan/gifts).



> This is for Jade and Bea - Jade for finishing her exam, and Bea for an inadvertent correct guess of the next story in her comment on the last.

Miles didn’t want to pick up strays. He didn’t like stray animals. He was starting to think this applied doubly to stray people - even though he and Bass had technically rescued one. He wanted to get to Chicago, and having a stray, injured man would only slow them down. For Bass’ sake, though, he’d resist growling until their guest died or was well enough to dump somewhere.

Bass, on the other hand, had taken to their new guest like some sort of freaky mother cat. If the circumstances were different, Miles would have appreciated watching his best friend - his lover - coo over someone and try to nurse them back to health. In this case, though…

Miles looked up as Bass came back to the fire after settling Jeremy for the night. “He dead yet?” Miles muttered.

“Surprisingly, no,” Bass replied in an undertone. “I’d ask if we had any more bandages, but those were the last of them. He’s not looking too good...” The younger man trailed off with an uncomfortable look on his face, staring at the campfire they’d decided to risk for the night.

Miles resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He was hoping the guy would just kick it so they could get to Chicago faster but apparently no such luck. “How bad is he?” he sighed. If Miles didn’t at least pretend to care, Bass got cranky.

“Bleeding again - there are some pretty nasty cuts on his ribs and back,” Bass admitted. “None of them are infected.” The yet was left unsaid, given that it was inevitable in a world without power and easy access to antibiotics and doctors. “I… Do you think he’d mind if we searched his pack to see if there’s anything left? I-I mean, like...antibiotics, or something. I’d kill for a tube of neosporin, even.”

Miles was in full favor of letting the guy go but he grunted his agreement. “Man isn’t in much shape to protest,” he pointed out. “Pull the bag over here and let’s have a look.”

Bass grabbed their guest’s pack, keeping an eye on the man as he opened it. He could have sworn he was watching them… “I don’t think there’s mu-”

“No!”

Bass and Miles looked up at the panicked word from their guest, who was attempting to sit up. The look of panic on his face was enough to make both Marines suspect that their stray had something...important hidden in his possessions - like antibiotics.

“Something you wanna share with the class?” Miles asked carefully.

The man shook his head, a look of near-terror on his face as he finally managed to lever himself up onto his elbow. “Pl-please… I don’t-I don’t have anything worth taking, I swear. Please.”

“We’re not taking,” Miles said, “we’re trying to help you.” He gestured for Bass to continue searching the bag.

Bass felt his eyebrows raise to the vicinity of his hairline as he saw something glowing green in the depths of their guest’s - and he really needed to learn the man’s name - pack. If he had some power source… Well, that would be something, wouldn’t it? Bass grabbed whatever it was that was glowing and pulled it out.

It would be worth selling his soul for a working camera.

Miles turned at the suddenly harsh light emanating from Bass’ hand. And he saw a really familiar shape. For a few moments he was a complete loss for how to react. Then he turned to the other man. “All the things you grab to keep with you on the road and you stopped to make sure you had a glow in the dark sex toy?!” he demanded.

The man gave a weak-sounding chuckle. “No candles in my place, and I didn’t have a lamp. Besides, I couldn’t go anywhere without David...”

Bass’ face split into a truly evil grin as he turned to look at Miles.

“Shut up,” Miles warned his lover. “This is your fault. I don’t know how, but it is.” He thought he had escaped the damn purple tissue paper when they left Parris Island.

“It’s not my fault the first person we meet has good taste,” Bass returned with a waspish tone. “Isn’t that right, ah… What is your name?”

“J-jeremy... Jeremy Baker.”

“Well, then...Jeremy,” Miles growled. “Since when are sex toys something can’t live without?”

“It glows in the dark!” Jeremy protested. “And...” He sighed. “Okay, so I’ve used it as a reading light before when the power’s gone out. What was I supposed to do? Leave my apartment without some means of seeing at night?!”

“Don’t know if you’ve noticed but no one’s really guarding the stores these days,” Miles argued. 

Jeremy looked down at the ground and mumbled something.

“Pardon?” Bass asked, setting ‘David’ down on top of Jeremy’s pack.

“I...I said,” Jeremy replied, not looking up, “Where do you think I met the two guys who were beating me?”

Miles frowned. “Why were they beating you exactly?” he asked warily.

“Triedtorunaway.”

“Care to try that with spaces between the words?”

“I…was trying...” Jeremy said, drawing the words out, “to run...away. Happy?”

Miles looked at Bass. He had no idea how to deal with situations like this.

“They’re both dead, so it doesn’t matter anymore,” Jeremy snapped across the campfire, lowering himself back to the ground. “Just...Just take what you want in the morning, and you can leave me to fend for myself. Just...stop. Talking. About. It.”

Now Miles did roll his eyes. “Whatever,” he declared, sitting back beside Bass. “You got any antibiotics or bandages in there?”

“David and the food they were trying to take back is about the sum total of my possessions,” Jeremy sighed, voice carrying. “It was the only stuff I thought I could get away with grabbing.”

“So much for that then,” Miles sighed. “God I could kill for some alcohol.”

“You and me both,” Bass muttered, rubbing a hand over his face as he looked between Jeremy and David, still glowing innocuously on Jeremy’s pack. Then his face split into another evil looking leer.

“Hey! Jer! You ever get Clayton in your flight?”

“Ah, jesus not that stupid thing,” Miles groaned.

“Shut up, mine is pretty,” Bass snapped. He could hear Jeremy laughing softly from the other side of their small camp.

“As a matter of fact, I had an order in for an extra-large version in Onyx,” Jeremy replied.

“This dick had day glo orange,” MIles gestured. “And this is a level of gay I can’t join in unless I'm hammered. So either stop or take over the watch for me.”

Bass and Jeremy both started cackling as Miles retreated to his and Bass’ tent. Bass waited until Miles was safely zipped into the tent before returning his attention to Jeremy.

“So…. Just how many did you have in your collection?”

**Author's Note:**

> This is [David](http://bad-dragon.com/products/david). Yes, it comes in glow-in-the dark. And yes, it's been used as a reading light, according to comments.


End file.
